The Doctor and Rose
by Taylor-Maggies
Summary: I think this is an accurate representation of what would happen on the parallel universe where Rose was left with the second Doctor. I am completely in love with Doctor Who and Rose is my favorite companion. Imagine, as this starts, Bad Wolf Bay in the middle of March. Everything about this universe is different!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Author's Note:

I think this is an accurate representation of what would happen on the parallel universe where Rose was left with the second Doctor. I am completely in love with Doctor Who and Rose is my favorite companion. Imagine, as this starts, Bad Wolf Bay in the middle of March. Everything about this universe is different and I also have some outrageous ideas that are completely different than what happened in the original Doctor Who series created by Steven Moffat. (Who I love, by the way!)

* * *

Standing on the shores of Bad Wolf Bay, Rose Tyler watched as the Tardis left for the final time of her life. Doctor (2.0) held her close, his hands caressing her waist as she stared for countless hours as the spot where the Tardis dematerialized. Her soft blond hair blew across her face as her sobs and moans turned into silent tears, knowing that the Doctor, her doctor would never return for her. Her promise of forever, shattered in an instant as the sun faded away and life in her parallel universe sealed itself off for the final time.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered into her ear, pulling gently on her hand. The sun completely set and Rose cried her last tear, which plopped onto the sand, spraying sand in all directions. They walked hand in hand, down the shoreline towards the street.

The silence between the Doctor and Rose grew steadily as their hands intertwined. Their bodies slowly betrayed their thoughts, causing their strides to grow continually shorter until they eventually stood face to face, gazing longingly into the eyes of the other.

"Say it again," Rose chocked out through a soft sob. "Doctor."

He smiled, his soft, coy smile and bent over, letting his lips find hers in a fevered passion.

"I love you," he said softly against her lips as the kiss evolved.

Her eyes searched his, peering into his very soul. The tension grew between them once again.

"Right, then," the Doctor exclaimed holding a finger in the air, effectively seizing their gaze. "First things first, why are the birds flying North?"

"What?" Rose's gaze faltered for a moment as he spoke, not exactly registering his words in her brain.

"Come," the Doctor smiled as he tugged her hand, sending Rose and his self down the street at a slight gallop.

* * *

This is my absolutely FIRST fanfic and I plan on continuing it… Unless, someone makes me cry and then I probably won't. However, hope you enjoyed the Prologue. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2 - Russian Adventures Pt 1

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to put up! However, I already started Chapter 3 so come back soon for that! :D

* * *

A temped smile doused Rose's face as she watched her Doctor pace the foyer, spewing out gibberish a mile a minute. She rested her head on her hands, tilting it to the side; her long blonde hair dropped softly onto her face.

"What?" Rose inquired.

A soft coy smile traced the Doctor's lips as he gripped the rails of the immaculate staircase, ceasing his pacing.

"I asked if you want to come with me." Letting go, he pushed back the sides of his long pinstriped brown coat and stuck his hands neatly into his pants pockets. He rocked slight on the balls of his feet nervously as he looked down at the ground.

"Come with you where?" Rose perked up, stretching her legs over the last two steps. His coyness caused her to giggle as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"The birds," the Doctor spoke quietly, his hands still pulling at the insides of his pockets.

Rose smiled and stood, feeling an unexpected loss of balance.

"Woah," he Doctor gripped her waist, steadying her. "Did you feel that?"

Before Rose had a chance to answer, the Doctor had already sprinted out of the front door. She ran after him, stopping short at the sight before them. In the sky hovered a giant spacecraft, made of what looked like pure iron.

"Not another spaceship in the sky," Rose rolled her eyes, before giggling with the Doctor. "Do you think we should…" She pointed up towards the craft.

"Yeah, just have to figure out how to get up there." A voice came from behind them.

Rose and the Doctor whipped around to see Pete, Rose's father standing in the doorway. His expression, not one of admiration or surprise but of pure, unadulterated fear. He knew something about the aliens, but decided not to say anything… He didn't want to risk his reputation, of course and besides, Rose and the Doctor will never figure out his involvement in this.

"How are we going to get up there without the TARDIS?" Rose, gripped the Doctor's arm, as she inquired.

The Doctor gave her a slight smile and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a sonic screwdriver from his inside coat pocket and wielded it out in front of him, "Maybe with this."

Rose squealed happily, seeing the screwdriver. "How'd you get that?"

"Oh, let's just say that an old friend decided to make me one before I left."

"Okay, so let's get up there," Pete chimed in, pushing past both of them.

The Doctor raised his screwdriver and soniced the craft, opening a hatch with stairs. "Well, that was easy." He began climbing the stairs, Rose following close behind him. Pete came last, watching them intently. He wasn't willing to get caught and he believed his best bet was to be with them while they explored.

* * *

The hull of the ship seemed completely empty, there wasn't a sound or a shadow or a creak to be found. They walked for almost half an hour before they reached the main control room of the ship.

"What a beauty!" The Doctor ran towards the control panel, gripping handles and shifting gears. "I haven't seen one of these in two hundred years."

His excitement was infectious and soon Rose found herself touching knobs and pushing buttons. She came to a blue blinking button and without thought, pressed it, causing a screen to pop up before her.

"Doctor," she called, a bit confused at the alien language.

He walked leisurely towards her, before slamming his hands down onto the dashboard. "Well, I don't believe it!"

"What?" Rose questioned, still trying to make out the language.

"It's Ferrumsidiros."

"But that's just the Latin and Greek names for iron smooshed together." Pete chimed in again.

"No, the Latins and Greeks stole those names from them when they first tried to invade Earth. Oh, but I gave them a run for their money and told them never to return again."

"Then why are they back?" Rose pushed the blue button again, pulling up a different page. This time, it was a map.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Kamachatka volcanoes in Russia." Pete pointed to the blinking areas on the map, clearly labeled "Kamachatka Volcanoes".

"There's only one way to find out," The Doctor smiled at Rose, who knew exactly what he meant.

"Yay! Our very first spacecraft hijack!" She pumped her fists into the air happily. "Do you know how to fly her?"

"Do I?" The Doctor's grin overtook his entire face, as he ran to the other side of the room and pulled down a lever, releasing an old-timey boat steering wheel from the ceiling. "I haven't driven one of these in a while. Hang on!"

The Doctor sharply turned the wheel, causing Rose and Pete to tumble over onto each other. The engines of the crafts roared to life and they jerked forward, coasting through the sky like a skyline jet. Rose's laughter filled the room as the gravity in the hull stabilized and she was able to stand on her two feet before the Doctor.

"How do you know where we're going?" She looked around for a window but found none.

The Doctor didn't answer her but after a few moments the engines stopped and the Doctor threw back up the wheel and gripped Rose's hand. "Come on!" She followed him out, the trip out being a lot shorter than the one in.

* * *

Once outside, Rose stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a huge sign, written in a foreign language. "We got all the way to Russia that fast?" She turned around to look at the ship and then the Doctor again.

"Yup, isn't she amazing?" The Doctor caressed the side of the ship and then flew down the stairs, dragging Rose behind him at a full gallop. Her hair tossed in the wind, hitting her in the face and causing her to trip over the last step.

"Aah," she screamed, as she fell face first into a pool of grey metallicy liquid.

"Rose!" Pete and the Doctor yelled in unison as they rushed to her aid.

"Yuck! What is this stuff?" Rose spit, some of the metallicy substance running down her face. "It tastes like metal and it's cold."

"That's iron." Pete exclaimed, wipping a bit off of Rose's cheek.

"Liquid iron? Iron doesn't liquify in the cold." Rose stood up, with the help of the Doctor and wipped her hands off on her clothes.

"What do you mean, of course it does," Pete inquired, a tad confused.

"Oh, right, things are different here... Still have to get used to that." Rose gripped the side of her head, feeling a knot form. "That's going to be sore in the morning."

The Doctor smiled at her but Rose's eyes were fixed to the ground. The iron seems to be moving, flowing even, in two separate directions. Half of it flowed towards the ship, the other half flowed towards the mountains as an alarming pace.

"Doctor," Rose pointed towards the mountains.

He turned around quickly and smiled again. "Let's go!"


End file.
